


Hell Fire

by XenaGrace



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I had a dream, don't ask why, i don't even like frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaGrace/pseuds/XenaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once King Samuel loses control over his abilities, it is up to Prince Dean and Castiel to find him before he can be tempted to use them for their evil purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell-hounds and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN LIKE FROZEN. 
> 
> Warning: I''ve only seen the movie a few times so this isn't gonna be good.
> 
> Also, this is actually a prologue. Ignore the whole Chapter 1 thing.

"Balthazar! Keep an eye on Castiel!" the archangel Micheal commanded  his younger brother, nodding his head in the direction behind him. Balthazar turned around to find the youngest angel, Castiel, running towards a hell-hound. Balthazar ran to the little angel, not catching him in time. Castiel knelt down next to the demonic puppy and wrapped his arms around it, petting the top of its head. Surprisingly to Balthazar, the hound sat at attention, wagging its tail excitedly. Castiel laughed and looked back at his brother.

"He's nice! Can I keep him? Please please please?!"

Balthazar sighed, "Castiel, I-"

The sound of horses in the distance caught the twos attention, the other angels doing their business like they heard nothing. Castiel hopped on the hounds back and rode off, Balthazar flying frantically behind him, shouting "Castiel, where are you going?! Castiel, stop!"

Castiel eventually slowed down, Balthazar nearly colliding with him. They stopped and stared as a royal horse rode by, the king riding it with something in his arms and one of the princes sitting behind him. Castiel reached up and tugged at his big brother's shirt. "Was that King Johnathan and Prince Samuel?" he asked. Balthazar only nodded. Castiel looked back at the horse riding off, leaving a trail of solid ice.

"Where's the other prince?"

"Let's go find out. C'mon!" Balthazar ran off towards the royal family, Castiel and the hound riding swiftly behind. They stopped abruptly when the horse stopeped in the middle of a crossroads.

 _Oh no..._ Balthazar thought to himself.

The king stepped off the horse, helping the prince down with one arm and holding the mysterious thing with the other. Balthazar and Castiel hid behind a boulder as the family walked towards the middle, Prince Samuel burying something in the ground. A woman appeared  within the blink of an eye. Castiel gasped as he recognized her disgusting face- the face of a demon.

 _What are the king and prince doing with a demon?!_ Balthazar thought.

Both the angels eyes widen when the saw a head pop out from underneath the bundle of blankets the king was holding. Castiel looked up at his brother, "Is that...?"

Balthazar nodded, whispering, "Prince Dean."

"Why is he wrapped up? Why isn't he waking up?"


	2. Accidents in Innocence and Deals on Impulse

Sam groaned as a finger poked him in the side, bringing him back from his pleasant dreams. He kept his eyes closed as he scowled.

"Hey....Hey, Sammy....Sammy, wake up!" Sam heard his big brother, Dean, whisper while continuing to poke at him. He gasped under the sudden weight of Dean on top of him. "Deeeeean!" he whined, trying to move, "Get offff!"

Dean ignored him, "Let's go play!"

Sam groaned again once he realized Dean wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon, and buried his head in his pillow.

"Go back to sleep!" his voice came out muffled.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" the older of the two whined rather dramatically.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic." The two sat in silence for awhile, Sam drifting off to sleep once more. He opened his eyes again, annoyed, as Dean pulled the blankets away from his face.

" D' you wanna build a snowman?" he asked, his voice rising at the end. Dean smiled big, revealing a tooth missing close to the front of his mouth. Sam finally gave in and nodded, causing Dean to jump off the bed and land right on the floor. He laughed at the nine-year old sitting on the floor as he stepped off his bed, holding out a hand to help Dean get up. Dean took Sam's hand and hoisted himself off; they then ran as quietly as possible down the long corridors and past their fathers room to the empty ballroom.

Dean quietly shut the large ballroom doors behind him as Sam ran in, Dean soon following behind him.

"Do the magic!" he exclaimed, "Do the magic thing!"

Sam giggled at Dean's awe as ice crystals formed out of the palm of his hand. He motioned his hand to the floor and within seconds snow and ice covered almost everything in sight. Dean threw himself onto a snow mound, waving his arms and legs back and forth in it, making snow-angels. They body heat coming from the twos energy made the cold of the snow a bit relieving.

"Dean, lookit!"

Dean sat up in his snow angel and looked over to his five-year old brother, who had just built a snowman. Dean got up from his snow-angel and slid to his brother. Sam went behind the snowman and moved its arms around, making it seem alive.

"Hi!" Sam made the snowman talk in a funny accent, "My name's Garth and I like warm hugs!"

Dean giggled, "Garth?"

"First name that popped into my head...if it's even a name!" Sam shrugged.

The two played for a bit longer until Dean decided to try out some stunts. He slid and jumped off each snow mound as Sam made more to catch him.

But, Dean was speeding up.

And Sam could only go so quick.

"Dean! Dean, slow down!" Sam pleaded as he made more snow as fast as he could. Dean ignored him and only went faster. Sam's hand slipped as he shot an icicle- right at Dean.

"Dean!" he screamed.

But it was too late. The ice had hit Dean right in the head, causing him to hit the floor, unconscious.

Sam kneeled on the ground next to his big brother. He noticed a strand of his hair go white.

"Help! Someone, please!" he shouted, praying for someone to come to his rescue.Moments later, his father, King Johnathan, burst through the door.

"You two are not to be up this la-," the king stopped when he saw his eldest unconscious on the floor, "Dean!"

John ran to his son and took his small body in his arms. Sam already had tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, it's alright, Sam. Just tell me everything that happened."

Sam stuttered as he explained himself, "W-we were just playing around a-and jumping off the snow b-but he was going faster th-than I could m-make more hills to cat-tch him with a-and I...I slipped and hit him i-in the head."

John wrapped Dean up in a blanket to keep him warm. "He's as cold as ice... C'mon, Sam."

"Where are we going? Will Dean be okay?"

John didn't answer. The two made their way out to the courtyard, a horse already waiting for them. John mounted with Dean in his arms and helped his youngest one up. The horse took off with speed.

___________________________________________________________

"Bury it right in the center, son."

Sam did as he was told and buried the small box his father gave him in the center of the crossroads. Sam turned around to look at his father. "What was in that box?"he asked.

John kept a cold glare in the direction in front of Sam. When his question was ignored, Sam turned back around only to find himself kneeling at the feet of a woman. He jumped up and ran back to his father's side.

"John! Well, this is a suprise, to say the least." the woman exclaimed. Sam took note of her most significant features: dark brown curly hair that went to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes that looked almost black to match. John looked down at the freezing boy in his arms.

"Heal him."

"Of...?"

"There is ice in his head. Please."

The woman casually walked toward John. "Sure, if you're willing to pay. You do know the price, right?"

"10 more years and my soul is yours."

She grinned.

"Fine, take it. It's a deal."

Sam watched in confusion when this strange woman and his dad kissed. He looked away in disgust and caught a pair of blue eyes staring at him from behind a rock.

"Castiel, he sees you!" someone else shout-whispered as they pulled the boy with the blue eyes whom he supposed was Castiel back behind the rock.

Sam looked back at his dad. The woman was taking a look at Dean.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sam almost hissed at her. John looked back at his son and turned back to the woman. "Can you heal him?" he asked.

"I probably wouldn't be able to if it was in the heart, but luckily the head can be persuaded."

John sighed in relief. The woman put her hand on Dean's forhead. "I have to remove a few memories the ice punctured, but I'll leave the fun in it. Just small unimportant memories got ripped, like him getting hit, Sam's powers-"

"He won't remember I have powers?" Sam asked, cutting her off. John put a hand on his youngest's shoulder. "It's for the best, Sam." he said reassuringly. The woman bent down to Sam's level. "Sammy, lis-"

"Only Dean can call me that."

"Fine, whatever, just listen to me, Sam. You have something that no one else does- something that could be used for great things. He gave you these abilities for a reason."

"Who?"

"Azazel. He wants you to set Lucifer free from his cage. You have to-"

"That's enough. Sam, let's go." The king took his boy's hand as they walked back to the horse. The woman called out to them one last time.

"The name's Ruby, by the way... see you in 20 years, John."


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I just posted 3 chapters in one day is because I'm moving this from my wattpad :D

Ruby scared Sam. Sam was afraid to be near Dean and hurt him again. John took this as an advantage and kept Sam with him locked up in a spare room, teaching Sam how to control his powers. Dean had that part of his memory wiped, no idea why Sam avoided him behind that door as he ran up to it and knocked.

"Sammy?" he asked. No answer. Still, he pressed on, "Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play!" Dean knelt down on the floor and peeped under the door's crack. "I never see you anymore- come out the door... It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies," he leaned on the door's frame as he slid down to the floor, " - and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" He shouted the last sentence, hoping Sam would hear. He stood up and kicked the door, annoyed. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't _have_ to be a snowman-"

"Go away, Dean." Sam's voice was harsh.

Dean backed away from the door. "Okay...bye." He sighed as he walked away. It had been a month since he had seen Sam- a month since the accident.

___________________________________________________

"Here, put these on," John said, handing his five year old boy a pair of a royal gloves, "These gloves have been enchanted. They should help."

Sam slipped the gloves on. They fit him almost perfectly, and, with them on, he discovered he couldn't conjure up any ice.

"Say it with me, Sammy: Conceal-"

"Don't feel."

They said together, "Don't let them know."

___________________________________________________

Dean knocked on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" he asked. The now fourteen year old grunted as he got no reply. "I think some company is overdue...Sammy, I've started talking to the fricken' pictures on the walls!" He turned around to look at the portrait on the wall across from the door.

"No offense, Mom." He said to the portrait of his deceased mother, Queen Mary. She had died in a mysterious fire in Sam's old nursery on the now-untouched side of the castle when Dean was only four and Sam was six-months.

He walked down the hall, talking to himself rather loudly, "It get's a little lonely- all these empty rooms- just watching the hours tick by!" He laid down on the ground and set his feet up on a grand-father clock, pretending to kick to pendulum with his feet while making a "click" noise with his tongue each time the clock ticked.

___________________________________________________

Sam flinched backwards as the window he previously had his hands on suddenly froze over. He stomped at the ground in frustration.

"I can't do this!" he shouted, "I can't control it!"

"Sam," John tried to soothe the ten year old, "It's alright-"

"No, it's not!" he stormed, "It's already been five years, Dad- you only have five left before-"

He couldn't say it. He had learned about the ten-year-contract made in exchange for Dean's life not too-long after it had taken place. Still, Dean did not know and would never know anything about it.

"Yes, I don't have much time left, but in the time I do have, we _will_ get this. Sam, trust me."

Another five years passed, and still, the power Sam was cursed with had no restraints. Dean, now nineteen, passed the door he would knock at everyday for the past ten years. Today, he took one knowing look at it and ran on by, right into his father's arms.

"Have a good time on your trip!" Dean said.

"Dean," John started, "It's not too late for your coronation, you know. You can still become-"

"No, I've already decided this is what I want." Dean smiled. John smiled sadly back. He waved goodbye to his eldest and walked out the castle doors to find Sam, now fifteen, waiting for him.

"I want to go with you," Sam stated, "Maybe I can help you kill the hell hounds before they can reach you."

"Sam, they can't be stopped. They'll get me, one way or another, and I don't want either of you to see that. I have to go alone." John pulled his youngest into a tight embrace.

"If anyone asks, you tell them it was a shipwreck, alright?"

Sam looked down at the ground, "Yes sir."

"You'll make a good king, Sam. I know it."

And just like that, their father was gone for good.

___________________________________________________

Dean approached the damn door he spent his whole life in front of the day after the funeral. He softly knocked, "Sammy?"

As always, nothing. But still, Dean tried.

"Sammy, _please_ , I _know_ you're in there. People are asking where you've been-" his voice caught. He paused a minute before continuing on, "The say, 'Have courage', and I'm trying- by _God I'm trying_ Sammy- I'm right out here for you, just _let me in_." His back violently hit the door as he slid to the ground.

"We only have each other- it's just you and me... _what are we gonna do_?"

By now, the tears couldn't be stopped. Dean remembered the reason he came to this door everyday.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

___________________________________________________

Sam pulled his knees in toward himself and buried his face in them, his back to the door. The room he had spent the last ten years in was covered in ice, everything destroyed out of anger. Sam was unsure of what he was gonna become without his father's guidance and control.

Sam was afraid.


End file.
